Just Cant Live A Lie
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are going through some rough patches. But, since they've been dateing since senior year high school all the way to second year college, she is NOT going to give up on them yet. Song fic. Song by Carrie Underwood


**Just Can't Live a Lie**

Kagome Higurashi sat at the circular lunch table at lunch with her two best friends, Sango and Miroku. They were all 2nd year's at Shikon College.

"I'm sure everything's going to work out Kagome, he's probably just going through a lot right now. " Sango said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Sango…lately nothing I do seems to please him…" Kagome said as she put her head into her hands.

Miroku looked concerned over at his best friend. He sighed. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah…but all we do is call each other names…and yell…and I always end up running back to Sango's dorm crying…" Kagome said as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"You could dump him…" Sango said with a shrug. Kagome gasped and looked at her friend with a "are you crazy?!" kind of look. "Sorry." She said, regretting she said anything.

Kagome sighed and got up. Sango and Miroku watched as their best friend walked sadly back to her dorm.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a dorm. When they started dating in their senior year at Shikon High, they became inseparable. But lately, things between them were rough.

She walked silently to her dorm room's door and slid the key into the hole. She pushed the door open and walked inside. The familiar smell of his cologne washed over her. Causing her to smile and have memories flood her mind.

Flashback:

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently through the park, hand-in-hand.

"Do you think we'll win the king and queen award at the prom?" she asked smiling.

"Of course, with your beauty and my stature, were a shoe-in!" he laughed. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Next flashback:

Kagome sat at her outside of the high school on a bench. The breeze gently blew through her hair.

Suddenly, someone came up behind her and hooked a necklace around her neck. She shrieked at first, but then looked down to see a pure diamond hanging on the end of the necklace. She smiled and turned 

to see the silver haired half demon she was in love with standing there. He smiled back down at her and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss.

End Flashbacks:

She walked further into the dorm and saw him passed out on the bed. She smiled and tossed her book bag on the floor. She walked over and sat beside his sleeping form on the bed. She gently brushed his silver bangs from covering his eyes. His small dog ears twitched and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him gently and said a "Hey".

He smiled back and sat up. "Where ya been?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Classes, Mrs. Yamata kept me late again to make up that test I missed the other day." Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms out.

"Oh okay…" he said tiredly. She giggled at his cuteness and kissed him on the cheek.

She got up and walked over to the dresser. Sliding out of her clothes, she grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. She slid them on and walked into the small kitchen. (Okay, their dorms are like small apartments)

"Want anything to eat?" she asked poking her head back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, ramen." He said simply as he climbed out of the bed. She nodded and went to the cabinet to get a package of the ramen he adored. He came into the kitchen and walked over to Kagome. She placed a pot with water onto the stove. He wrapped his arms around her and watched as she poured the noodles into the pot.

She felt the butterflies enter her stomach at his mere touch. She couldn't possibly imagine waking up without him by her side. Some how, they'd make it through this rough patch…she knew they could. She would NOT let him walk out of her life.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome and Sango sat at a booth at the local restaurant.

"Couldn't you try and learn to live without him Kagome? Your always depressed after one of your fights…I think you should seriously considering finding someone else." Sango said trying her best to convince her best friend.

"Sango! I cant give up on us now! Not with the way it is…I love him, ill make it work!" Kagome said as she got up and grabbed her purse. She headed for the door leaving a bummed out Sango.

Kagome knew she could say they were threw…she could tell everyone she was over him…she could even promise not to miss him...she could try to hide the hurt she would feel inside…but she knew she'd fail. Kagome wasn't someone who could live a lie…

XxXxXxXx

Kagome walked silently back her dorm room. Opening the door, she tossed her purse onto the table by the door and walked inside.

Inuyasha sat in the den watching the TV. She went to the dresser and changed into a night gown. As she passed him, she saw the oh-so-familiar look he gave her that told her he wanted her. That was one look he could never forget. There were so many reasons she could love him. She sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and gave her that kiss that always made it hard for her to breath. He could always tell by her body language just what she needed, or wanted, or just what she meaned.

That familiar arm rub he gave her before they made love sent shivers down her spine. She scooted closer to him and deepened the kiss. Before she knew it, they were in the bedroom with the door shut and locked.

XxXxXxXx

She defiantly couldn't live without him.

He meant to much to her.

He made it hard for her even breath.

She couldn't imagine him not in her life.

She would make them make it through the rough time, no matter how hard it would end up being.

She wouldn't loose him.

And even if she did give up, she could never forget him. She would never be able to fool anyone into believing she was over him anyway.

Kagome just wasn't someone who could live a lie.


End file.
